


Derek Hale Understands Loss

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Eternal Sterek, Feelings, Ficlet, Finding Joy Again, Hope, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by a picture, M/M, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale, Reminiscing, minor grief, sterek all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Derek Hale knows what it means to lose those he loves. But now, he also understands that having hope can give him love again.





	Derek Hale Understands Loss

**Author's Note:**

> There was this picture I saw on Tumblr that I added to the original post (This was originally posted to tumblr here: https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/post/174241347136/derek-hale-understands-loss-grief-is-the-price-we ) When I saw it, I wanted to write something fluffy or even smutty. But as I started to write, this piece came out instead. So, uh, yeah. I had to get it out, so ta da!

“Grief is the price we pay for love.” - Queen Elizabeth II

“What we have once enjoyed deeply we can never lose. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us.”- Helen Keller

If anyone knew what the word loss meant, it was Derek Hale. From a young age, he had lost loved ones unexpectedly and not all at once. First, most of his family dying in the tragic fire because of the trust he had put in someone. And though he had heard plenty of times that it wasn’t his fault, some days, the guilt still crept in. Then there was the loss of his sister and part of the new pack he had tried to create. Every single loss had hit Derek like a bullet straight through the heart. And every single loss made him wonder if he truly didn’t deserve to love. If this was his penance for everything wrong he had done in his life. If Derek had a curse on him, then he should know better than to ever love again.

But Stiles gave him hope. Stiles was the light in the darkness that had become Derek’s existence for a while. Stiles was Derek’s anchor and the most unexpected surprise in Derek’s life. Because Derek had seen Stiles, had known him for years, but it had taken a while for the pieces to come together; for Derek to realize what all he was feeling. But what was even more amazing than Derek’s love for Stiles? It was the fact that Stiles loved him right back. That Stiles told Derek in little and big ways, just how much Derek deserved, and especially that he deserved joy again.

Because yes, people suffered losses. Life was never easy and it often tested those with the kindest of hearts. But love and happiness could help overcome the grief and could make even the most painful of memories better. Stiles never told Derek to forget his lost loved ones. Because Stiles understood loss too. And they weren’t perfect. They both had broken pieces. But their pieces fit together and Derek knew their love, was the kind of love that would last forever.

“So are you going to keep staring at my ass, or get dressed? We’ve got sightseeing to see.”

Derek rolled his eyes, snapping out of his thoughts. He had been staring at Stiles’ ass, and he had done it without regret. Because he knew that he was allowed to have this with Stiles. The physical aspect of their relationship yes, but it was much more than that as well. The emotional connection they had between them was powerful in every sense of the word. Yes, Derek still feared losing Stiles someday because that was a fact of life. But more than that, Derek had hope again. Because after all these years, Derek had hope because he knew he deserved to be loved. And in return, he would give Stiles that love, because Stiles deserved it just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope, even with the bit of sad in the beginning, that someone still enjoys this. Also, if you are curious about the picture I talked about in the notes in the beginning, follow the original Tumblr link to see it. Oh and if anyone wants to follow me for more Sterek and also Malec things, I'm over here on tumblr: https://jennoasis.tumblr.com Thanks and much love!


End file.
